Le Temps d'un Lys
by Gestu
Summary: aaaaa...Le Temps D'un Lys ! que de mystères !lol bon l'histoire est principalement centrée sur Logan, son passé et sa rencontre avec une jeune fille a qui on a fait les mêmes expériences...


Fanfiction X Men by Gestu :

Salut à tous !!! Bon voilà mon premier chapitre de publié ! C'est mon premier essai de fic alors soyez indulgent, hein ? Aussi les reviews sont apréciées paske comme c'est ma premiere « publication » (lol) sur bin... j'aimerais bien savoir si sa vous plais !!! bon allez j'arrete de vous bassiner avec mes histoires de reviews et place au chapitre 1 !!! ( bon je vou rassur le chap 2 sortira dans 3, 4 jour !! ) !!

Le Temps D'un Lys :

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle Mission 

C'était un matin comme les autres, Ambre s'était levée vers 7h00 comme a son habitude pour ne pas être en retard au lycée. Apres s'être habillée et avoir déjeuné elle parti de chez elle en se dirigeant vers l'arrêt des bus. Elle arriva au lycée à 8h moins 10 comme tous les matins. Ambre était scolarisée au lycée de wesbrigde à 50km de New York. A 8h00 quand la sonnerie du lycée retentit ambre se dirigea vers son premier cours : La physique.

Ambre avait 17 ans, était brune, les yeux marron foncé et mesurait 1m62 pour 48 kg. Elle détestait par-dessus tout la physique mais adorait l'Art où elle était très douée. Ambre était une bonne élève mais sans plus. Au moment de la pause elle alla aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir, quand elle leva la tête pour se regarder dans la glace elle aperçue un homme derrière elle qui se jeta sur elle...........

Tornade se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Xavier. En entrant elle s'aperçue que Logan, Scott et Kurt étaient déjà là. Le professeur dirigea directement la conversation concernant la mission :

Tornade, Logan, Scott, Kurt je vous ais convoqué aujourd'hui pour que vous vous occupiez d'une affaire urgente. Il s'agit de récupérer une jeune fille devenue mutante à la suite d'expérience cherchant à créer des mutants qui pourraient être dotés de plusieurs pouvoirs à la fois.

Logan......je te demanderais d'essayer de te contrôler au maximum pendant la mission car vous devrez vous rendre dans le laboratoire qui a servit au expérience du projet « weapon X »

Ils font leur expérience sur les gamins maintenant !? Demanda Logan, qui est cette jeune fille ?

Elle se nomme Ambre, elle a 17 ans.Elle a était enlevé dans son lycée au moment de la pause pour servire de cobaye au expérience de même type que le projet « weapon X ».

Vous voudriez dire qu'on lui aurait fait les mêmes...

Les mêmes expériences que toi ? C'est ce que tu veux dire Logan ? Coupa le professeur.

Oui, répondit Logan plongé dans le peu de souvenir qu'il possédait des expériences qu'on lui avait subir. Non il était hors de questions que cela se reproduise!

Et bien..........ce n'est pas sur mais il est probable qu'ont lui est fait ce genre d'expérience car le savant chargé des expérience était un disciple de Stryker, mais il y a une différence avec toi car cette enfant est déjà à la base une mutante,...Cerebro m'en a assurer !.......Logan...tu es sur que tout ira bien ? Demanda le professeur tout de même un peu inquiet.

Ouai tout ira bien, mais il est hors de question de laisser cette gamine entre les mains de ce savant fou ! je prends la mission en main.

Attendait professeur, interpella Scott vous avez dit que cette jeune fille était déjà une mutante quand ils l'ont enlevé ?quel pouvoir a t'elle ?

Elle a le pouvoir de soigner les gens et en l'occurrence de se soigner elle, elle est en quelque sorte .....Immortelle !

Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? lança Logan.

Tornade s'avança :

Je t'accompagne.

Moi aussi, dit Scott en s'avançant à son tour.

Bon ben puisque tout le monde y va.....moi aussi !Lança Kurt.

Très bien, vous prendrez le X-jet, annonça le professeur en déverrouillant le sas grâce à l'ordinateur central.

Ok ! c'est partit !dit Logan en sortant du bureau suivit des autres mutants.

Bon voilà c'est finit !!Ce premier chapitre est peu être un peu court mais après tt c'est le premier ! Donc now : REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW !!please !! que vous ayez aimé ma fic ou pas !!Donc je suis ouverte à toutes reviews !!!!!


End file.
